bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Aquos rules/Sorry 4 all my mistakes
Look here. I know u all hate me because i am a stupid pr*#k but i am sorry 4 being such a pezt in teh past every1. I only go so psycho sometimes due 2 other user's commentz on me so get on with it. EITHER PUNCH ME IN THE FACE OR FORGIVE ME. p.s this is teh reason i was flaming 16 days ago: Aquos, get off this wiki. If all you are going to do is complain and call us bullies when you are the one who is always starting stuff, just get out. Complain again, and I will HELP YOU pack your bags. Shape up or ship out, understood? 16 days ago by Airzel-of-haos >8) this is too Funnie! ROTFLOL!!! dude just cuz you didnt get the position doesnt mean you have to cry your eyes out. its thier decision. and Begging only decreases your chances of ever being a rollback let alone an admin . so chill, man. its not the end of the world. 16 days ago by Crimsonstorm ... I am just going to take care of this one, guys. Sit back and watch. We can deny you a position if we feel you don't deserve it. Feelings mean nothing, we aren't going to make you a ROLLBACK just because you cry. -_-" Shut it, you friggin cry baby. If you don't like it here, just leave. OH WAIT, your I AM LEAVING blog goes into effect NEXT YEAR. Remind me to delete it. Now quit your crying and grow up. And I don't wanna hear that I hurt your feelings, because when it comes to whiners like you, I really do not care. Kthnxbai. 16 days ago by Airzel-of-haos (crying because that was so friggin AWESOME!) 16 days ago by Airzel-of-haos WE ARE DENYING YOU BECAUSE WE ARE SOME OF THE HARSHEST ADMINS YOU WILL EVER MEET! This is so the wiki doesn't fall to the ground from being run by idiots like you. 16 days ago by Ghgt99 Aquos, get off this wiki. If all you are going to do is complain and call us bullies when you are the one who is always starting stuff, just get out. Complain again, and I will HELP YOU pack your bags. Shape up or ship out, understood? 18 days ago by Airzel-of-haos ... You're hopeless. In the end you deem us bullies for making a face at this whining drama. 18 days ago by DartHolderX 18 days ago by Bendo14 I am guessing you are about 5. GET OVER IT! I wouldn't even consider you to be a rollback. Never mind an admin. 1. If your grammar/spelling was food, I wouldn't feed it to a pig. You obviously must have everything your way. Also, from the way you are crying. I can tell this is the first time that you have been denied something. You think this is bad? Wait till real life. 18 days ago by Ghgt99 (crying because that was so friggin AWESOME!) 18 days ago by Airzel-of-haos (Throws FULL trash can at your head) Fail. 18 days ago by GaiaDrago Category:Blog posts